


Time is a Force

by vojir



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vojir/pseuds/vojir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow this game is really good? And the Scythian astounds me????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is a Force

your errand is nearing its end.  
the pathway fades to black before you, and  
behind you, you see the splatter of red  
where you knelt and coughed, and  
blood poured as words from your mouth  
you stand still, as  
you cry, with  
your mouth closed  
and the tears are warm and tickle your cheeks  
and wet your eyelashes and whisper apologies  
you had hoped, that  
maybe  
he would slumber still, that  
the storm would abate  
and though the sprites’ song  
(quiet and deep)  
(like rain on a pond)  
sends peace through you  
(like ripples)  
still you worry  
about what happens  
at the extinguishing of a life  
(at the end)  
(if it’s worth it)  
and what your fate may have been  
if time had not put her foot down, and  
forced her hand, and  
sent you to a grassy field  
and a dog  
and some sheep  
and a girl  
into the dreams of woodland men  
(dark and quiet)  
(and beautiful)  
(dark trees against dark skies)  
the wind pushes your feet, forward  
and you hear an underlying music  
a tone of hope, and  
perhaps some sadness  
for fate unescapable  
(and steps too slow)  
and an unwilling martyr  
(who is more heroic than any puppet master)  
and the dog understands, for  
he has not man’s ability  
to lie  
to others, and  
to himself  
so from his thoughts you learn  
something you already knew  
(but did not admit)  
because your woeful errand  
(almost over)  
can only be completed  
in one way.  
(and you are unwilling, but)  
(you are determined)  
(to save these folk)  
(and end this)


End file.
